Doodle Toons
The Doodle Toons Movie (or simply Doodle Toons) is an Irish-American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film based on the web animation and comic series of the same name created by Irish animator and comics artist Jack Cabhan. The film is written and directed by Cabhan and Adrian Hancock, and co-written by Laurie Craig and Noah Baumbach. The film features the voices of Josh Gad, Grey Griffin, David Tennant, Cathy Cavadini, Dalila Bela, Brad Garrett, and Vin Diesel. The film revolves around a white rabbit and his fellow cartoon animals as their world falls apart when a bear summons aliens to butcher the world's rabbit population. The film was released on October 27, 2017 in the United States by Paramount Pictures. Plot Bellybutton (Josh Gad) sets off through his home forest to meet his girlfriend Jellybean (Grey Griffin), but along the way is confronted by a giant bear, eponymously named Bear (Brad Garrett), who plots to take him and Jellybean in for nourishment. Bellybutton tricks Bear into stucking himself in a barrel (which is covered with explosives) and ignites the fuse creating an explosion which sends the barrel shooting out of the atmosphere and taking the bear stuck inside with it. He eventually crashes into the entrance of a nearby spaceship, where he meets a group of bear lookalikes referred to by presumed fiction as the Grizzles. Discontent with the contents of the dinner they serve (mostly the meat analogue), Bear unwittingly brings up the attention of the race's dictator Gruber (Vin Diesel). He intends to kill Bear for damaging his banquet hall and disturbing his tranquility, but Bear, still craving for a rabbit, offers to make a contribution to their dinner menu as his payment. Bellybutton arrives at Jellybean's house to discover that she's lost her sanity from a vivid dream centering on the events of the Grizzles book, and decides to purchase an audiobook from Inkblot's (Joshua Rush) record store in hopes of helping her recover. As he departs from the store with the audiobook Good Ol Miss Rosie, however, Belly and Cruncher are chased through the forest by one of the mysterious beams of yellow light which suck numerous rabbits into the sky, along with the audiobook. Believing Jellybean to have been sucked up, Belly decides to look for her, but is chased down by a group of rabbit hunters sent after him by Inkblot in attempt to stop them from destroying his store. More coming soon! Voice cast *Josh Gad as Bellybutton *Grey Griffin as Jellybean *David Tennant as Cruncher *Cathy Cavadini as Goldie *Dalila Bela as Pip **Tara Strong provides Pip's singing voice *Joshua Rush as Inkblot *Sterling Jerins as Soo *Kristen Wiig as Crumbles *Marcella Puppini as Clarabelle *Tom Kenny as Ringo *Brad Garrett as Bear *Vin Diesel as Gruber *Jess Harnell, Billy West, Frank Welker, and Peter Berkrot as the Weepy hunters *Matt Frewer as Fester *Kari Wahlgren as Grandma Grizzle *Danny Mann as Grandpa Grizzle *Corey Burton as Chef Grizzle Additional voices *Jack Cabhan *Jacob Lenard *Ariel Winter *Debi Derryberry *Amy Poehler *Jeffrey Tambor *Lara Jill Miller *Stephen Tobolowsky *Nathan Lane *Frank Welker *Hynden Walch *Kath Soucie *Butch Hartman *Seth MacFarlane *Patrick Warburton *Steve Buscemi Production Development Cabhan was initially concerned about the idea of an adaptation of the series, but eventually accepted an offer from Splash Animation producer Brandon Monroe in July 2015. Splash assembled a writing team for the film consisting of Cabhan, Adrian Hancock (who also served as the film's co-director), Laurie Craig, and Noah Baumbach. More coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Casting Josh Gad was announced to play the voice of the main protagonist Bellybutton. Grey Griffin, Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, David Tennant, Ariel Winter, Debi Derryberry, Kristen Wiig, Hynden Walch, and Frank Welker have also joined the cast, taking the place of the YouTube series' original voice actors Jack Cabhan, The-Ginger-Sky, thomasfan101, and Kryssieness. Frank Welker and Vin Diesel were announced to play villainous roles in the film. Marketing Trailers *The teaser trailer was released on April 25, 2017, and was shown in theaters alongside films such as Defender 2D, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul, Wonder Woman, and Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. *The first theatrical trailer was released on June 12, 2017, and was shown before films such as Cars 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, Despicable Me 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Gabriel Garza 3. Merchandise Thinkway Toys made a press release that they were set to sign a contract with Paramount and Splash to produce electronic plush toys and action figures to promote the film's release. Release In December 2015, Splash Animation announced plans to release The Doodle Toons Movie on July 28, 2017. However, in January 2016, this film was taken off the release schedule, and the new release date was yet to be announced. In March 2016, the release date was pushed to October 27, 2017. Box office In the United States and Canada, The Doodle Toons Movie was released alongside Thank You for Your Service, Jigsaw and Suburbicon, and is projected to gross $10 million from 2,612 theaters during its opening weekend. Critical reception The film received highly positive reviews upon release, currently holding an approval rating of 96% on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 72 reviews, with an average rating of 8.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Adrian Hancock-directed version of Doodle Toons is pensive, charming, fast-paced, and well-scripted with all its retro fare, and while it borrows a rather diverse influence, it nonetheless delivers a satisfactory conclusion." On Metacritic, the film holds a rating of 81 out of 100, based on 38 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Soundtrack : Main article: The Doodle Toons Movie (soundtrack) Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To read the transcript of the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Doodle Toons Category:Films directed by Adrian Hancock Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:The Doodle Toons Movie